Beautiful, But Deadly Voice
by LesteLes
Summary: Celeste is a girl with a beautiful voice, however, her voice often does things that aren't intended. For example, she got a boy's parents back together by singing a song about that. What happens when she is picked to participate in the Hunger Games? Will she be able to survive? And what happens when she meets Cato? Read to find out!
1. Introduction

**(Hi! This is my book.**

 **...Obviously.**

 **Let's get to the point, this is the introduction, so no romance. I like lots of chapters in books like this. So, please do enjoy!)**

Celeste broke into a cold sweat when she was picked for the games. _The_ Hunger Games. The gams where people stabbed eachother to death. The game where there can only be one survivor in a group of 24 people. She was currently in the train that would take her to the wretched Capitol. The last thing she could ever want. But Celeste tried to make herself think positive. She had a pretty, no, a _beautiful_ voice. The voice that people would die for. However, that voice also put the listening in different situations. The words became quite literal to people who listened. For example, she sang a song about how she wish her dad and mom would get back together, and what do you know, a little biy who listened had his parents come back together and they lived happily ever after. Unlike Celeste. She was about to die...or maybe not? Hopefully not, at least.

 **(How was that for a beginning? Was it good? Bad? Who knows? Please review!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**(Hey guys! Since this is a new book, I decided to give a few chapters before I may disappear, just like with my other books. Please enjoy the first actual chapter.)**

Celeste flinched when layers of her skin were practically ripped off by her prep team. Her coach, Mitsumi, patted Celeste's shoulder. "Wahhhhh..." Celeste says when they finally finish. Mitsumi and her prep team leave her so the head stylist could come in. A few moments after they left, a small, pale man came in. "Hi." He says with a small smile. "How are you today?" He asks. "M-my name is Celeste..." Celeste says.

"Celeste, huh? Pretty name if you ask me." He says. He circles around her body. "So Celeste, District 8, huh? The district with the clothing production?" Celeste nods. "I was thinking that we could put you in a kimono with beautiful fabrics. What do you think?" Celeste thinks. A kimono would be lovely...but she has a idea. "I have a idea. Could you make a Kitsune mask for me?" Celeste asks. "A Kitsune mask? Probably not, but maybe I could put on Kitsune styled makeup." He suggests. "That would be lovely. Also, I didn't catch your name." Celeste says. "Jameson. Jameson is my name." Jameson says.

*Timeskip because I'm lazy*

*Also, Celeste's POV*

I sat with my partner, Calem. My twin brother. Well, he felt like my twin. We were great friends. Really, really good friends. But now, I have to kill him. Or maybe not, considering the fact that he could be killed by someone else. Either way, he probably won't live. Why? Because he doesn't really know much. Our carriage took us to the group of people in the Capitol. I waved politely, but my kimono sleeves are way to long, so it looks like I'm waving my kimono sleeve at them. My makeup makes me look fox-like, especially with the kitsune ears headband. I looked mysterious, yet beautiful. The crowd cheered for me and Calem, who was also in a kimono. He looked way more like a actual red fox, while I was a white kitsune with red tips. My dark brown eyes shimmer from the praise. We all go back to the center when we finished. Distric 12 seemed to be the favorites this year. I smiled at them and then looked around. All around me were people who looked either really tough and scary or really small and clever. I probably looked worthless or something, but whatever. I notice a particular boy in District 2 who looked particularly scary. I smiled gently at him, who only scowled at me. Oh boy, would this be fun.


	3. Chapter 2

**(Hey hey hey!**

 **This is the third [or second actual chapter] chapter of this book. It will still be in Celeste's POV. I also noticed my mistakes in the last two chapters, so I will fix those later. Anyway, enjoy this.)**

I felt like time was flying. I'm already in the Training Center. After Atala said whatever she said, I spotted a beautiful katana, knives, and a sword. Three things I can use in the arena. Of course, if I use them now, everyone will know my talent. So what do I do? I get a bow and arrow and start shooting. I approached a dummy and shot. But unfortunately for the dummy, it was shot in the private part. "Oh jeez!" I laughed like I was told the funniest thing ever. A few gave me weird looks. But there's no way in hell I cared. I shot again, and this arrow hit the dummy's forehead. I grinned. The next few hit the neck and the heart. If that dummy was alive, it was dead now. I bet everyone else thinks this is my talent. I pick up the sword, but as soon as I do, the boy from District 2 decapitated half of the dummies. "Dang, sword boy." I muttered. "What was that?" He asks, glaring at me. I practically shrink. He was talking to _me_. "Uhm...good job?" I squeaked. He smirks at me. I felt like I could melt into the ground right then and there. He was so dashing when he smirks! Maybe I was blushing or something, but he seemed more confident. "If you can call me sword boy, then I can call you bow girl." He says. I puffed my cheeks. "No! Call me Celeste!" I say. He keep that smirk that could melt me away, and nods. "Then call me Cato."


	4. Chapter 3

**(YAAAAAAY I'M MAKING A LONG CHAPTERRRRR**

 **Btw, it's third person)**

Just today, the Gamemakers rates the tributes.

Celeste was nervous, but she pretended to be calm. What she did first was take the sword and sadistically stabbed a dummy like it was a real person. She then took the knives and threw them at targets, all hitting in the middle. Then she took her katana, but that's when she learned that the Gamemakers weren't paying any attention. _At all_. This pissed Celeste off so bad that she grabbed the katana and throws it at them, making them scream and run away. Fortunately, nobody was hurt. But Celeste was still pissed off, so she threw a dagger at them as well. Then she stomped out. When she reached the lift, she realised that she made a grave mistake. "Why would I do that?!" Celeste says. She runs to her room and hides in a corner. When she is forced to watch the TV, she see Cato's score was a 10. _A ten_. Calem's score was a 7, surprising actually, since he can't really use weapons. And then, it was time for Celeste's score. She braces herself, but when she look at the screen, Celeste see that she received a 11. Celeste smiled as her eyes glimmered. _A 11!_ That would get her a sponsor or two.

Today Celeste and Calem were receiving training from Mitsumi, their coach, and Taro, their escort. Mitsumi trains Celeste first. Mitsumi teaches Celeste how to act like a proper lady, cause let's admit it, she's about as ladylike as a boy. She slouches and always seems bored, but Mitsumi quickly changes that. Next is Taro, who comes up with a plan for Celeste at the interview. They decide to keep Celeste the way she is.

Today was the interview for Celeste. Celeste has to wear this beautiful silky kimono with cherry blossom patterns on it with a gold trim and gold flats. She had the same make up and kitsune headband from the introduction thing. "Celeste, are you ready?" Calem asks, in a kimono also. "Not really...but what about you?" Celeste asks. "Your face is as white as paper." Calem gulps. "I'm nervous." Calem says. Their conversation ended as soon as District 1's boy was called to the stage and was greeted by this guy named Caesar. A interview after and it was Cato's turn. Celeste really paid attention during it, she almost looked entranced as she stared at Cato from where she was. Calem raised a eyebrow. "Celeste? You okay?" Celeste blinked and looked at Calem. "What?" Celeste asks. "Nothing." Calem sighs. A billion interviews later, Celeste was called up. She sat down and tried to keep a straight poker face. "Hello Celeste!" Caesar grinned. "Hello Caesar." Celeste says with a calm smile. "So Celeste, what's it like in District 8?" Caesar asks. "It's lovely. For some reason, the Capitol decided to be nice and gave me and my siblings a beautiful cherry blossom tree." Caesar grinned. "What about your family life?" Celeste smiles light-heartedly. "Oh, it's great. My siblings are always there for me. They even take my deceased parent's roles in my life." Celeste says. "I don't know what I'd do without them." Caesar grinned. "So Celeste, there's no way you got a 11 for no reason. Tell me, how did you get that 11?" Celeste smirked. "You'll find out in the Arena." She says. "So Celeste, is there a boy in your district that you want to go home to?" Caesar asks. "No...but there's someone here." The crowd have looks of sympathy. "Who?" Caesar asks with anticipation. "I can't tell you." Right then and there, did the buzzer go off.


	5. Chapter 4

***Celeste's POV***

Today was my last day in the Capitol, well last few hours. I have to go to the Arena soon. I tried to eat as much as I could, but Mitsumi scolded me and told me that i could puke, so I stopped. I bit my lip so I don't scream my head off when the tracker goes in my arm. 'It's happening now.' I think. 'It's finally happening.' I've never been so scared in my life. I wait in the pod as the countdown takes place.

 _10_

 _9_

 _8_

 _7_

 _6_

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _Boom!_

I run out and grab a backpack, a knife or two, a bow and 12 arrows, and a sword. I run out of the cornucopia and to the forest. The trees were so lush and beautiful, unlike the actions that would take place today. I hear several screams and a few cannons go off. I got up into a tree and went as high as I could, which was high up the tree. Suddenly, I hear someone running. More like a few people. That's when I freeze in my place. People were coming, and they were coming for _me_.


	6. Chapter 5

**(Hey everyoneeeee**

 **So the games will be in Celeste's POV unless I say otherwise)**

When my mom was still alive, she said that i look down, but now I was disobeying my own mother. I looked down to see the whole Career pack and the guy from District 12, Peeta I think, looking up at me. "Shit." I curse. Fortunately, they won't be able to get up because they are _heavy_. I mean, even Gluestic- I mean Glimmer- can't get up here. But seriously, who names their kid Glitter?! Whatever. They tried, but they ended up failing and falling on their butts. "So what's it like down their with all that weight?" I ask, smirking. Glitter scowled. "I'm not fat, chunky." I let out a laugh. "Oh puhleaze. You couldn't get up here even if you tried. You know, I can just grab my bow and arrows and shoot you all." Glitter then freezes. She latches onto Cato, which really pisses me off, and asked him if they could go. I then pulled out my bow and pulled out a arrow. And that's when I shot Glimmer. In the head. The arrow went right through her skull. Her beautiful blonde hair was stained with red blood. "That's your only warning." I growl. They get the hint and skedaddle. I was glad they left. I was glad I didn't have to kill Cato-

Wait... _what_?

Why couldn't I bring myself to kill Cato? I should be willing, considering the fact that he's really strong and is a huge threat, but I can't bring myself to murder him. Even if he is a arrogant asshole.

Okay seriously, I think the Capitol lost their shit and put some weird shit in my brain. Why would I like Cato anyway?! Whatever...


End file.
